Friendship Is Magic
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Sunday school teacher and dragon caretaker Harry Snape's adventures continues when he, Ron, and Hermione move back inside his father's house to keep house and help him raise his remaining four children. Spoof of Full House
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Pool Party

It was summer. Another year at Hogwarts had gone by for Tobey and Eve. To celebrate the end of the school year Snape had invited all of his family and friends for a pool party. Even though he couldn't see anymore, Tobey could remain on his hearing and lane markers so he could go swimming with everyone else. Harry was sure surprised how he had turned his whole entire attitude around in the last few months about his lack of vision.

He was also very surprised at how much his twelve year old sister had developed since he had last seen her a few months ago. She was wearing a bright red two pieced bathing suit in which he thought was a little too sexy for a little girl like her. "There's no _way_ I would ever let my daughter wear something like that." He muttered to Ron and Hermione while glancing over his shoulder at her as he removed his shirt and cross necklace and placed them inside his bag before zipping it up tightly.

"I know, but she isn't your daughter. You should see what Ginny's wearing." Hermione told him as he kicked off his sandals.

"That's different. She's my girlfriend not my little sister." He told her.

"Hate to break it to you mate, but Eve isn't so little anymore. I mean did you _see_ the size of those knockers?" he whispered before Hermione scowled and slapped him a crossed his side.

"Evangeline! No running!" Snape scolded as he glanced up to see his daughter hurrying over towards the diving board in which she instantly stopped and started walking instead. Then he turned around to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione and removed his shirt. "Well, are you guys going in?" he asked them as Ron shrugged.

"I guess we better. I mean everyone else is already in the water." He said when suddenly Eve finished climbing up the steps of the diving board and grabbing ahold of her knees made a huge cannonball inside the water. Hermione grinned at them.

"Who's up for the waterslide?" she asked them as both of them grinned back at her before Harry took off his glasses and set them on the table and then followed them over to the slide since they had already covered themselves in suntan lotion before they got there.

A few seconds later Eve popped her head up to the surface and started kicking her legs and swimming over to the side of the pool. As she climbed out she heard someone calling her name and she looked up to see Ginny (who Harry had deemed to be very sexy indeed inside a bikini) waving down towards her. "Eve c'mon! We're going to go down the slide!" she shouted as Eve grinned.

"Alright!" she shouted back as Ginny was the one who slid down first and Eve got in line behind Ron as Harry went down next.

"Your brother really isn't too happy with you looking like that you know." Ron told her as he glanced back down at her over his shoulder.

"Well that's tough! He's not the boss of me." She told him as Ron rolled his eyes.

"You know for the past few months I actually started to like you, don't blow it." He told her as she placed her hands up her hips and made a disgusted face at him while wiggling her head from side to side.

 _…_ _.._

A little while later Harry climbed out of the pool only to run into his father. "Where are you going?" he asked him.

"To the bathroom. I told the girls that I would be right back. Ginny's busy showing them how to do dolphin jumps." He explained.

"Alright but first I want to introduce you to someone." His father began gesturing his head over to Charlie Weasley who was standing beside him holding a little girl wearing a pink polka dot bathing suit. She had long straight red hair, brown eyes, and freckles on both of her cheeks just right under her eyes.

"Hullo Harry, this is my daughter Lottie." He told him as the little girl shyly hid her face inside his chest.

"Oh, I wasn't even aware you had a daughter." Harry told him not even being aware that he was married to begin with.

"Neither did I until a few months ago, but here she is. And she's the best thing that ever happened to me." He told him with a grin as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, well, nice meeting you." Harry said quickly before hurrying along to the men's restroom and the grin immediately vanished off of Charlie's face.

"That's odd, I thought you told me that Harry liked kids." He said.

"He does, he loves kids. I think you just,.. surprised him that's all." Snape told him.

"I should have known. Harry's a Sunday school teacher. He probably doesn't agree with having kids before marriage." He said.

"No, not really." Snape admitted. "But he also doesn't agree with taking it out on the child either. Just give him some time to get used to it and he'll come round. Bill and Johnny are down by the baby pool if you want to take Lottie down there. She either has to be potty trained or wear a swim diaper though." He told him.

"Oh don't worry, her mother has assured me that she's potty trained. C'mon Lottie, let's go meet your new baby cousin Johnny." He told her placing another kiss on the top of her head before carrying her away. "Then later on Daddy will blow up on of your floaties so you can go swimming in the big pool with the big kids." He told her.

A few minutes later Harry came back out of the bathroom. "Where did Charlie and Lottie go?" he asked his father.

"Charlie just took her to the baby pool." Snape explained.

"Alright, I just wanted to apologize to him for acting so rude. It isn't Lottie's fault that she's here and I didn't mean to take it out on her." Harry told him.

"I know and that's what I told Charlie. I'm sure that he understands now." Snape said as Harry grinned.

"Great, I'll go talk to him." He said as he started to turn around and walk away.

"Uh Harry wait," Snape began as Harry stopped and turned back to look at him.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Can you meet me tomorrow after church for lunch? There's something that I want to talk to you about." He said. "Tobey and Eve are fine to stay home by themselves and watch Teddy and Heather." He told him.

"Yeah, sure. Is it alright if I bring Ginny though?" he asked him as a few moments of silence fell before his father nodded with agreement. "Thanks, as soon as I go talk to Charlie I'll tell her." He told him with a wide grin as he turned around and walked away as Snape watched him go and breathed a deep and heavy sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Deal

Harry and Ginny climbed out of the car the next afternoon and met Snape for lunch as soon as church was over. "So you're driving on the way back right?" she asked him as he slammed the door behind him and nodded.

"Yep." He told her as she handed him the keys. "Alright here are the keys then." She told him as he thanked her and placed them back inside his pocket before they looked both ways and headed a crossed the parking lot together hand in hand. Once they got there Snape was standing there at the door.

"Wow, you sure are fast. You were behind us a few minutes ago." Ginny told him.

"That's because I took a different route." He told her as the waiter came and showed them to their table and they sat down together. "Now first of all I want to say that that was a very good sermon this morning about laying your life down for your friends and standing by them no matter what." He said as Harry nodded.

"Yep, it was." He agreed.

"Good, because I need your help. You see ever since your mother went home to be with the Lord, I'm finding that things are a lot more difficult to manage than I expected they would be. I mean, I try my best, but even though Tobey's older now he needs more attention since he's disabled, Eve's in the time of her life when she's about to be going through a lot of changes,"

"It looks like she already has." Ginny muttered under her breath but Snape just simply looked at her before he continued on.

"and Teddy and Heather are still little enough that it's going to be really hard for them not to have their mother around and it might do me some good to have an extra hand." He finished. "Do you know what I'm saying?" he wondered.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to move back home and help you raise them. Right?" Harry questioned him.

"Look Harry I realize that you're busy son, but don't you remember when you were a kid? I was always there for you whenever you needed me and I never asked for anything in return. I just did it because I loved you and I wanted to." He told him as Ginny clapped her hands together and nodded her head.

"Good guilt trip." She told him as he just simply looked back down at her and scowled.

"Ms. Weasley, may I remind you that I know where you live? And if the day ever comes when you decide to marry my son I will become your father in-law?" he questioned her as she quickly shut her mouth, stopped clapping and slowly turned her head away from him.

"Sorry." She apologized nervously when all of a sudden the waiter returned to their table.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" he asked them.

"Uh just water's fine with me." Harry told him as he scribbled it down.

"Same with me." Snape said as he jotted that down as well and Harry elbowed his girlfriend.

"Ginny?" he questioned her.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper please." She told him.

"Alright two waters and a Dr. Pepper, coming right up." He said before he turned around and walked away.

"So Harry, what do you say?" his father asked him.

Well, I'll think about it. I wasn't planning on having the duties of fatherhood this soon though." He replied.

"You don't have to be their father, you're their brother. Besides, I think it would help if I have some reinforcements." Snape told him.

"Well, alright, I'll do it." Harry agreed as his father grinned at him.

"Great, it looks like Miss Weasley is going to have the place all to herself again." He said as Harry raised one of his fingers up into the air.

"But I'll do it on one condition," he began.

"Sure, anything you want, go ahead and name it." His father told him.

"Eve has to be more disciplined, and I don't want to live in the same house with a twelve year old girl that dresses like a prostitute." Harry told him firmly. "And I think if she spent more time reading the Bible than being on a screen every waking moment it would do her some good, that way she'll know how she's supposed to behave." He said.

"Oh, I absolutely agree with you Harry a hundred percent. Is it a deal then?" his father questioned him as he smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"Alright then, it's a deal." He told him as the waiter returned with their drinks and Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Eve is not going to be happy about this." She said before they started looking through their menus together.

 _….._

Harry steadied his grip on the steering wheel as he continued driving down the highway while at the same time digging his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Harry, it's me." Ron said.

"Hey Ron, don't take this the wrong way or anything but I really can't talk right now. I'm driving." He told him quickly hitting the brake and slowing down as another car passed him before he put his foot back on the gas.

"Sorry mate, all I wanted to ask you is whether or not you would like to bring Ginny and come over here and spend the night with me and Hermione." He explained.

"Uh, that might not be a bad idea actually since I have something that I want to talk to you guys about anyway. I just have to run a few errands first and stop back at home change my clothes and pack. Then we'll come over." Harry told him.

"Good, I hope you're in the mood for pizza." Ron said as Harry grinned.

"Whenever am I not in the mood for pizza?" he questioned him back.

"Alright mate talk to you later, bye." He said as Harry told him goodbye and hung up before slowing down again and turning the car off onto the exit and hitting the brake again stopping behind another car.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked him as he turned over to look at her and grinned.

"Good news, your brother's invited us over to spend the night." He told her as he turned his head back to look at the road and dug out his box of cigarettes.

"You aren't going to ask them to help babysit your brothers and sisters are you?" she asked him as the car ahead of him moved up and he stepped back on the gas pedal and accelerated for a few seconds before stopping again and hitting his turn signal while he lit his cigarette.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He began as the light turned green again and he quickly accelerated before turning the car to the left and gripping the wheel tightly with one hand, held his cigarette out the window with the other hand. "I mean after all, they're two of my best friends." He told her before quickly slamming on his brakes and stopping at another red light. "Besides, I think it's going to take lot more than just my faith in God to handle a job like this." He told her stepping on the accelerator again and turning into the gas station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Friends Till The End

Harry rang the doorbell that caused Buddy to bark and rush over to greet him at the door. Ginny quickly stepped inside before he shut the door behind them. Ron raced downstairs as Buddy jumped up on Harry wagging his tail. "Buddy no! Bad boy get down!" he scolded grabbing ahold of his collar and pulling him back to the ground. "Sorry about that Harry. Hermione's in the bathroom by the way, she'll be out in just a minute." He explained.

"Alright, and that's alright, I'm used to it. You know how much I love animals." Harry said scratching Buddy behind the ears while he continued wagging his tail as Ginny smiled.

"Yep especially dogs and dragons. I'm surprised that you don't work with dogs too Harry." She said as the toilet flushed and the faucet turned on.

"He's already got a busy schedule teaching religion and working with dragons." Ron began. "I mean I know that Harry's a really good wizard, but he's not Superman." He finished.

"Tell me about it." Harry said as Hermione came out of the bathroom and turned off the light.

"Oh hullo Harry, hey Ginny. The pizza's going to be here in about half an hour." She told them.

"Good, let's play vow or bow." Ginny suggested.

"I have a better idea, let's not and say that we did." Ron told her. Vow or bow was like the wizard version of Truth or Dare. One of the players had to ask the other one vow or bow, and if they picked vow, they had to take the unbreakable vow and do whatever the other person told them to do. However if they picked bow, that means that they would bow out and skip their turn. To Harry it was just as bad as a game of chicken or trying to commit suicide which was very sinful to him.

"I agree." He said. "Besides, there's something that I've got to talk to you guys about." He began.

"I know, you were telling me that on the phone. So what's up?" he asked him as Harry took a deep breath.

"My father wants me to move back in with him and help me raise my younger brothers and sisters." He told them.

"Really? Wow, that's quite a commitment." Ron said.

"I know, but what else could I say. He's my father, and he's always been there for me whenever I needed him. Especially after Mum died and went to Heaven." He told him before taking another deep breath and sighing. "Look guys I know it's asking a lot but_" he began.

"Let me take a wild guess here, you want Hermione and me to move in with you." Ron finished for him pointing at both his girlfriend and himself.

"Please?" Harry pleaded.

"Uh, let me think for a moment, no!" he exclaimed.

"What!?" Hermione and Ginny chorused together.

"Ron you can't! Harry's our best friend remember!? And besides that he needs us!" Hermione hollered.

"I know that, it's not living with him, Tobey, or even Teddy and Heather that I have a problem with. It's that slutty bitchy twelve year old little sister of his that I can't stand." He told her.

"I know, and even though deep down I really love her sometimes I don't either. That's why I only agreed to move in if she promised to change, and by that I mean by him _making_ her promise to change." Harry said.

"Look Harry, she has changed. And believe you and me it isn't for the better. You couldn't pay me to live in the same house as that witch!" he snapped before he turned around and ran back upstairs.

"Ronald!" Hermione hollered on the top of her lungs with complete and utter horror and great disbelief before turning back around to look at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea he would act like that. I'll go talk to him." She said.

"No, I'll go talk to him." Ginny told her.

"Uh Ginny, no offense or anything but your method of talking to him involves threatening to jinx his legs together." Harry told her as Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry I won't I promise. I've spent more than enough time living with you, I think I've gotten all of your biblical pep talks down to a science." She told him before hurrying upstairs.

 _…._

"Ron, it's me." Ginny began with a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter! There is literally nothing that you can say that will change my mind!" he hollered back at her but she just simply pushed the door open and entered the room anyway.

"Not even if I tell you how much I love you and that I want you to do this for me?" she questioned as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him while he sat up and laid his back up against the wall while propping up his legs.

"No." he told her still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ron, weren't you paying any attention at all this morning during the sermon? There isn't a greater friendship in the world than being with your friends and willing to lay your life down for them. Now you and Harry have been friends since you were younger than Teddy and Heather. He's always been there for you whenever you needed him and so has Hermione. Even though there have been times were you have fought and acted like real jerks to one another. Not only that but whether or not you choose to admit it, Snape's your friend too.

I don't think that he's the type of person that would be asking for help unless he really needed it." She told him as he heaved a heavy sigh and finally turned over to look at her.

"I hate to admit it but you're right." He began. "And _boy_ do I hate to admit it!" he exclaimed as Ginny giggled. "I'll go downstairs and apologize to Harry and tell him that I'll move in with him." He told her.

"No need." Harry said entering the room with a grin and sitting down beside Ginny. "Thanks Ron. I really appreciate it." He told him.

"Yeah well just remember how much you appreciate it for later on when the pizza comes and you remember to leave me some slices." Ron told him as Harry laughed.

"Alright I will, but I seem to recall that you're usually the one that does that, and just remember, God is watching." He told him.

"Oh yeah!?" Ron exclaimed as he picked up his pillow and hit him with it on top of his head.

"Now you're going to get." Harry teased playfully before quickly leaping to his feet and jumping on top of him and starting to wrestle with him.

"Oh c'mon Harry stop it! Get off!" Ron told him as Harry broke into a fit of laughter before Hermione called them down for pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Keeping The Faith

Hermione paid the pizza man at the door with her muggle money before she brought the stack of boxes back inside. "Nice and hot pepperoni and cheese pizza right out of the oven, come and get it!" she called as Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran downstairs.

"I thought you said that it wouldn't be here for another half an hour." Ginny said.

"I know, it was quicker than I thought it would be." Hermione told her placing the boxes on top of the counter and got the plates out of the cupboard.

"Well I just thought you should know that I decided to move in after all." Ron said as he started the line for pizza and Harry got in right behind him. "First thing tomorrow morning we'll start packing our things. Of course we'll still have to go to our jobs at Hogwarts to do after summer's over with." He finished while grabbing a couple slices of pizza and putting them on his plate.

"Luckily for me both of my jobs are right around here." Harry said.

"Mine is too, just in case you guys ever need another babysitter." Ginny said before all four of them finished getting their pizza and napkins. They each held up their glasses as pumpkin juice magically poured inside them. Harry took a drink before setting it down next to his plate.

"Alright, let's say grace." He said.

"Harry, this is pizza. What are we supposed to say? Thank you for the many calories that I'm about to receive?" he questioned as Harry lowered his head trying to hide the wide grin that stretched a crossed his face.

"Ron, you might as well give it a rest. Trust me you don't want to waste your breath." Ginny began with a shake of her head. "The sooner we let him say grace the sooner we get to eat." She told him as Ron rolled his eyes and reluctantly grabbed ahold of Harry's and Hermione's hand.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." He said as everyone else grabbed ahold of each other's eyes and they bowed their heads and began to pray.

"Heavenly Father we just want to thank you for all of us being able to get together and share this wonderful meal. Thank you for this chance of coming together as a family. For I know that through you there isn't anything we can't accomplish. Please bless us and watch over us and the rest of my family as we go through this difficult time, and help us to become stronger and grow closer as a family. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." He said.

"Amen, let's eat." Ron said opening his eyes again as they all dropped hands. "You know, I have to admit, that was pretty good." He told him as he took a bite of his pizza. "I mean at first I thought you were completely mental about wanting to pray over pizza, but now I see why." He said as Ginny made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes while shaking her head at him. "What!?" he protested.

"Nineteen years old and you still haven't learned not to talk with your mouth full." She told him before she leaned over towards Harry. "You might want to rethink this whole entire thing. I mean do you really want your brothers and sisters looking up to him as a role model?" she questioned him pointing her thumb back at Ron as Harry just simply grinned at her.

"I think he can handle it." He told her as she just simply shook her head with disbelief.

"If you say so. You have stronger faith in him than me that's for sure." She told him taking a bite of her pizza as Harry stifled a laugh and did the same.

 _…._

The next morning Harry still had to wake up pretty early to go to work. As he got up and used the bathroom, and took off his pajamas, he turned on the shower and let the hot water hit his face while thinking of a way of how he would tell the rest of his friends and family his plan. After breakfast he got back in his car and drove to Dragon's Delight. After he got out of the car and hurried inside Aaron was there to greet him at the door.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" he asked him.

"I'm doing pretty good but I'm getting off early today. My father wants me to move back home to help him take care of my other brothers and sisters." He explained.

"Really? Wow that's pretty big of you." Aaron told him as Harry nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just keep praying that God will give me enough strength to tell him that Ron and Hermione are moving in too." He said Aaron chuckled and a wide grin stretched a crossed his face.

"Let me get this straight, you asked Ron and Hermione to move in with you and your father doesn't know about it yet?" he questioned.

"No, not exactly." Harry admitted as Aaron's grin grew wider and wider. "But what else was I supposed to do Aaron!? I'm only one person! I can't look after four other people all by myself! Even though technically I'm an adult and I've finished school I'm not even out of my teenage years yet!" he cried.

"Well then why didn't you just tell him that?" Aaron asked him.

"I dunno, I guess it's just because I didn't want to disappoint him. Everyone always thinks of me as a great wizard, and I didn't want to feel like a failure." He told him.

"Harry listen to me, you _are_ a great wizard. But nobody's good at everything, we both know that there was ever only one person who was perfect." Aaron said.

"I know. But still. I'm scared, that's all. I mean I'm not afraid of taking care of dragons that's a piece of cake, but I love my brothers and sisters. I mean I really love them, much more than they'll probably even ever realize. I just want what's best for them. And I'm really not sure if I'm it." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous of course you are. Why else would have your father asked you to help raise them if he didn't have faith in you?" Aaron asked him as Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess I never thought of it that way." He admitted.

"Harry what your brothers and sisters need most of all right now is love. And if you really love them as much as you say you do, then you're _exactly_ what they need." Aaron told him.

"Thanks Aaron, I needed that." Harry said.

"Good, now that you feel better why don't you say we go for a ride?" Aaron questioned him as Harry simply just grinned at him.

"If I said no I would be a liar. And you know that's against the Ten Commandments." He told him.

"Right, c'mon then let's go." Aaron told him grinning back at him before they both disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four; Keeping The Faith

Hermione paid the pizza man at the door with her muggle money before she brought the stack of boxes back inside. "Nice and hot pepperoni and cheese pizza right out of the oven, come and get it!" she called as Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran downstairs.

"I thought you said that it wouldn't be here for another half an hour." Ginny said.

"I know, it was quicker than I thought it would be." Hermione told her placing the boxes on top of the counter and got the plates out of the cupboard.

"Well I just thought you should know that I decided to move in after all." Ron said as he started the line for pizza and Harry got in right behind him. "First thing tomorrow morning we'll start packing our things. Of course we'll still have to go to our jobs at Hogwarts to do after summer's over with." He finished while grabbing a couple slices of pizza and putting them on his plate.

"Luckily for me both of my jobs are right around here." Harry said.

"Mine is too, just in case you guys ever need another babysitter." Ginny said before all four of them finished getting their pizza and napkins. They each held up their glasses as pumpkin juice magically poured inside them. Harry took a drink before setting it down next to his plate.

"Alright, let's say grace." He said.

"Harry, this is pizza. What are we supposed to say? Thank you for the many calories that I'm about to receive?" he questioned as Harry lowered his head trying to hide the wide grin that stretched a crossed his face.

"Ron, you might as well give it a rest. Trust me you don't want to waste your breath." Ginny began with a shake of her head. "The sooner we let him say grace the sooner we get to eat." She told him as Ron rolled his eyes and reluctantly grabbed ahold of Harry's and Hermione's hand.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." He said as everyone else grabbed ahold of each other's eyes and they bowed their heads and began to pray.

"Heavenly Father we just want to thank you for all of us being able to get together and share this wonderful meal. Thank you for this chance of coming together as a family. For I know that through you there isn't anything we can't accomplish. Please bless us and watch over us and the rest of my family as we go through this difficult time, and help us to become stronger and grow closer as a family. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." He said.

"Amen, let's eat." Ron said opening his eyes again as they all dropped hands. "You know, I have to admit, that was pretty good." He told him as he took a bite of his pizza. "I mean at first I thought you were completely mental about wanting to pray over pizza, but now I see why." He said as Ginny made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes while shaking her head at him. "What!?" he protested.

"Nineteen years old and you still haven't learned not to talk with your mouth full." She told him before she leaned over towards Harry. "You might want to rethink this whole entire thing. I mean do you really want your brothers and sisters looking up to him as a role model?" she questioned him pointing her thumb back at Ron as Harry just simply grinned at her.

"I think he can handle it." He told her as she just simply shook her head with disbelief.

"If you say so. You have stronger faith in him than me that's for sure." She told him taking a bite of her pizza as Harry stifled a laugh and did the same.

 _…._

The next morning Harry still had to wake up pretty early to go to work. As he got up and used the bathroom, and took off his pajamas, he turned on the shower and let the hot water hit his face while thinking of a way of how he would tell the rest of his friends and family his plan. After breakfast he got back in his car and drove to Dragon's Delight. After he got out of the car and hurried inside Aaron was there to greet him at the door.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" he asked him.

"I'm doing pretty good but I'm getting off early today. My father wants me to move back home to help him take care of my other brothers and sisters." He explained.

"Really? Wow that's pretty big of you." Aaron told him as Harry nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just keep praying that God will give me enough strength to tell him that Ron and Hermione are moving in too." He said Aaron chuckled and a wide grin stretched a crossed his face.

"Let me get this straight, you asked Ron and Hermione to move in with you and your father doesn't know about it yet?" he questioned.

"No, not exactly." Harry admitted as Aaron's grin grew wider and wider. "But what else was I supposed to do Aaron!? I'm only one person! I can't look after four other people all by myself! Even though technically I'm an adult and I've finished school I'm not even out of my teenage years yet!" he cried.

"Well then why didn't you just tell him that?" Aaron asked him.

"I dunno, I guess it's just because I didn't want to disappoint him. Everyone always thinks of me as a great wizard, and I didn't want to feel like a failure." He told him.

"Harry listen to me, you _are_ a great wizard. But nobody's good at everything, we both know that there was ever only one person who was perfect." Aaron said.

"I know. But still. I'm scared, that's all. I mean I'm not afraid of taking care of dragons that's a piece of cake, but I love my brothers and sisters. I mean I really love them, much more than they'll probably even ever realize. I just want what's best for them. And I'm really not sure if I'm it." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous of course you are. Why else would have your father asked you to help raise them if he didn't have faith in you?" Aaron asked him as Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess I never thought of it that way." He admitted.

"Harry what your brothers and sisters need most of all right now is love. And if you really love them as much as you say you do, then you're _exactly_ what they need." Aaron told him.

"Thanks Aaron, I needed that." Harry said.

"Good, now that you feel better why don't you say we go for a ride?" Aaron questioned him as Harry simply just grinned at him.

"If I said no I would be a liar. And you know that's against the Ten Commandments." He told him.

"Right, c'mon then let's go." Aaron told him grinning back at him before they both disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Moving Day

 _Sorry this chapter is rather short, but the next one will be longer I promise._

Snape went to the door as the doorbell rang and answered it. "Hullo Dad." Hermione began warmly dropping her suitcase at her feet as Snape arched an eyebrow up at her.

"Uh, hullo Ms. Granger." He began. "Did Harry ask you to spend the night or something?" he asked her.

"I guess you could say that." She told him with a shrug as he raised his eyebrow even higher.

"You guess? What do you mean you guess?" he asked her when all of a sudden Ron raced inside the room and tossed his suitcase on top of the couch.

"Hullo Dad!" he exclaimed before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly and Snape let out a petrified scream before slowly backing away from him before Harry, Eve, Teddy, and Heather came hurrying out of their rooms.

"Harry what's going on here, what are Weasley and Granger doing here, and more importantly, why do they have luggage!?" he questioned him frantically with widened eyes before Harry cleared his throat.

"Dad, say hullo to your reinforcements." He told him holding a hand out to them but Snape quickly shook his head.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! No! Weasley you graduated which means that you're supposed to go away not come back! Go away as in goodbye, farewell, so long!" he exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

"But I thought we were your friends." Ron began before gesturing his head over to Harry with a nod. "Besides, Harry said that you needed our help." He told him as Snape raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh he did did he? Now why would Harry say that without talking to me about it first?" he questioned before turning to look over at his son when suddenly there came the sound of a horn beeping.

"Well that's the moving truck, better start unpacking!" Ron exclaimed before he and Hermione quickly darted outside.

"Yeah, and I better go give them a hand." Harry said pointing towards the door with his thumb before starting to walk away.

"Harry, why didn't you just tell me that Ron and Hermione were planning on moving in with you?" his father asked him as Harry stopped and looked at him.

"Because I thought you would get mad and say no." Harry said.

"Really? What makes you say that?" his father questioned him.

"Because you just did a few seconds ago." Harry told him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Look Harry, the Lord knows I hate admitting it but I love Ron and Hermione just as much as you do and you know it. It's just that I wasn't prepared for it and it came as quite a bit of a shock to me. I just wish you would have told me." He said.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just that you didn't prepare me either. I wasn't sure if I could do what you wanted me to do. I just didn't want to let you down." He told him.

"Harry," Snape began. "Harry James Snape listen to me,.. I am as proud of you as if you were my own flesh and blood. The way you've always been there for your friends and family and have managed to hold down two jobs as well, it's completely amazing and unbelievable what all you have accomplished. But that doesn't mean that you can do a hundred different things at one time. It's perfectly alright to ask for help occasionally. Take it from someone who knows. And you know what? The kind of friendship that we both have with Ron and Hermione is irreplaceable.

I personally believe that that is the magic of friendship. Friendship and Love are the most powerful kinds of magic in the world." Snape told him with a grin as Harry nodded and grinned back.

"Thanks Dad, I love you." He told him before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too son." His father told him as he hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; One Big Happy Family

Sunday morning everyone got dressed and ready to go to church. As soon as everyone was there and settled in the pastor waited until the church bells stopped ringing before he addressed them. "Good morning." He began.

"Good morning!" everyone else repeated.

"Welcome to the house of the Lord." He said.

"Amen!" they all chorused together.

"Please stand and turn your hymn books to page 110 and let us sing Victory in Jesus." He said as everyone stood up and started turning through their books before they started to sing.

 _I heard an old, old story,_

 _How a Savior came from glory._

 _How He gave His life on Calvary to save a wretch like me!_

 _I heard about His groaning, and His precious blood atoning._

 _Then I repented of my sins and won the victory!_

 _Oh victory in Jesus!_

 _My Savior forever._

 _He sought me, and He bought me_

 _With His redeeming blood!_

 _He loved me ere I knew Him,_

 _And all my love is due Him._

 _He plunged me to victory,_

 _Beneath the cleansing flood._

 _I heard about His healing,_

 _Of his cleansing power revealing._

 _How He made the lame to walk again,_

 _And caused the blind to see._

 _And then I cried dear Jesus,_

 _Come and heal my broken spirit._

 _And somehow Jesus came and brought to me the victory!_

 _Oh victory in Jesus!_

 _My Savior forever._

 _He sought me, and He bought me_

 _With His redeeming blood!_

 _He loved me ere I knew Him,_

 _And all my love is due Him._

 _He plunged me to victory,_

 _Beneath the cleansing flood._

 _I heard about a mansion,_

 _He has built for me in glory._

 _And I heard about the streets of gold beyond the crystal sea._

 _About the angels singing,_

 _And the old redemption story._

 _And some sweet day I'll sing up there the song of victory!_

 _Oh victory in Jesus!_

 _My Savior forever._

 _He sought me, and He bought me_

 _With His redeeming blood!_

 _He loved me ere I knew Him,_

 _And all my love is due Him._

 _He plunged me to victory,_

 _Beneath the cleansing flood._

As they finished singing, everyone but Harry sat down. "Now before I dismiss the children for Sunday school, Harry has a few things that he wants to say before he leads us into Morning Prayer." The pastor said as Harry walked up to the front of the room and turned around to face them.

"Um good morning, I just had a very special announcement that I would like to make. Now last week the pastor talked about how the Bible says that true friends will always be there for you and be willing to do anything for you. Well I've come to tell you this morning that I've really been blessed by the two greatest friends in the whole entire world." He began as Ron and Hermione smiled up at him. "You see last year when my mother went home to be with the Lord it was hard on our whole family.

Not for her of course because where she's at she's got it made." He said.

"Amen." The rest of the church said.

"But for us. My brother Tobey has recently lost his sight, my sister Eve is blossoming into a beautiful young woman and facing some struggles, and Teddy and Heather are still so very young to be without their mother. Now the Bible says that if you trust in the Lord He will heal all things. This life may not be easy but if you pray to Him to give you strength to get you all through your struggles you will get through it." He said.

"That's right." The pastor said with a nod.

"Well thankfully I won't have to go through it alone, and neither will my father." Harry said with a pause as a wide grin stretched a crossed his face. "Because Ron and Hermione are moving in with us to help me and my father bring up the rest of these children, and I could never be a prouder and happier man than I am right now." He said as everyone started to applaud and cheer for them. Harry waited until the cheers quieted down before he continued on. "What a great feeling it is knowing that you have friends like that. Knowing that you can lean on them for support and that you can count on them to be there for you whenever you need them.

And the Bible says that that's exactly the kind of friend that Jesus is. All you have to do is call on Him and He'll be right there waiting for. I'm so glad that my prayers have been answered when He sent me Ron and Hermione. Because it's just like my father said, friendship truly is magic." He said as everyone cheered and applauded again.

 _….._

As soon as they got back home Snape had decided to get his camera ready for a family photograph while Lean On Me played in the background. Harry sat down next to Eve on the couch and put his arm around her while she leaned into his chest and gazed down at the picture of her, Tobey, and her mother sitting together while her mother held the two babies inside her arms and smiled up at the camera. A tear rolled down Eve's cheek as Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she nodded with a sniff while brushing her tear away.

"I will be. I mean I still miss her, but at least I know that she's with Jesus, she has a new life now." She told him as he smiled down at her and kissed her again.

"Yep, we all do." He told her softly.

"I love you Harry, and I'm glad that you, Ron, and Hermione are going to stay with us." She said happily.

"I love you too." He told her as he planted one final kiss on the top of her head before he got back up onto his feet. "Now c'mon, let's get ready for the picture." He said as she followed him outside onto the front steps where Snape was busily setting up the camera.

"Alright guys, picture time." Hermione said as she bent down and hoisted Teddy and Heather up inside her arms while Tobey stood beside her and Eve stood beside her on the other side. Harry and Ron sat down on top of the bottom step while Snape quickly hurried over to them and turned around to face the camera and everyone smiled just before the camera flashed.

 **Next Time; After attending The Dragons concert Harry and Ron decide to start their own band while Snape decides to get Tobey a guide dog.**


End file.
